


What she didn't tell me.

by Aneasha96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneasha96/pseuds/Aneasha96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Kiru who is a gang leader.<br/>He have some troubles with another gang leader, and he have some problems with accepting that people are not always acting the way they feel, wich causes him to read people the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What she didn't tell me.

It's a bright day outside, but how would I know? It's been sometime since I walked outside in the daytime, I maybe should have done something els than sleeping during the day under the summer holiday?

School starts tomorrow, that's a pain in itself, but the fact that my granny delivered to me when I came to visit her vodoo shop today is a bit more of a pain.  
But hey, he was right, he won..

I let out a deep breath when opening the door to the shop and stepped outside, looking at the bright sky, shifting in light blue colors, slowly moving in the opposite direction of the sun, a light breeze touches my hair and it moves from my face a bit.  
I continue walking. Imma kill him.

(The story is about Kiru, and he is the one who is followed along the way)

*Alarm*  
F... School huuuh?  
I drag my sorry ass out of bed and with heavy steps i move towards the bathroom, I splash some cold water on my face to wake myself up and clear my mind from yesterday.  
While walking downstairs I simply look at the kitchen but I don't feel like eating, I just continue walking.

When I get to school I notice that I am slowly looking at the gate of the school next to mine. That's the school he goes to.. Oh, I wanna kill him.  
So in the end I couldn't concentrate and I'm a last year so this cant go on, not that it reallt matters when I never have really cared whatever I make it or not, Im only doing this to make my mother happy, ever since my father passed away she has pressured me and my sister, and as my sister is now successful I hear no end of it.  
Always being compared.. As a gang leader? that woulden't make my mother happy so im living this double life, and honestly it's tearing me to the point of breaking.  
But fighting have made me strong and powerful, people respect me and my gang. As I think this I remember that insolent douchbag who challanged me.

He is the leader of willow, I wonder who he named it after, A girlfriend maybe? He and his gang as for a long time tried to take over my land, my ground, my territory, and this made me see red, but as the fight started some f**ing cops found us and chased both of our teams.  
Me and Daisuke happend to find the same hiding spot, but due to the fact that the police was still searching I couldn't beat him up just yet.

*Note- Daisuke is the leader of willow and the insolent douchebag who Kiru is currently obsessed with.*

As the police went away.. I don't know what happend but.. As we were pressed against each other inside the narrow allyway, I felt my haerbeat melting into his and the warmt of our bodies spreading between us, and just as I notice how neither of us hade moved he pressed his warm lips against mine, and how much I want to deny it, I didn't mind it then, and before I knew it I was pressed even harder against the wall and his hands felt his way leaving a fever after his touch and I was starting to feel dizzy and my mind went blank of reason.  
It hurt like hell, I was so tired that I don't even remember how I got home, and when I came to my sensen I realised he hade made me moan and move my hip to his will.  
Damn it all why did he have to be the dominant one?! If someone was to get fucked he should have been the girl!  
The anger spread at the memory and I ended up punching someone that happend to be standing next to me.  
Damn.  
Damn.  
Dammit!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok Note time!  
> I dont know what im doing but.. yeah? Tips should be awesome! Do I dare to continue? XD  
> English in also not my first language! So the spelling might be odd or a bit off, please bear with me for the moment!  
> I have an idea of how to continue but im not sure how Im supposed to build it, I have a habit of wanting to get to the end fast and that makes me screw up the storyline of thing so please leave an opinion! :3


End file.
